Slam latches are typically configured as one-way latches, meaning they are configured to capture a strike component, such as a bolt, by allowing it to pass into a strike channel, but which do not allow the opposite movement of the strike component out of the strike channel. Rather, the strike component must be withdrawn laterally. In this way, the slam latches work automatically and do not require any actuation or other intervention to “reset” the latch for subsequent engagements. In other types of slam latches, the latch is configured with an actuator that moves the latch to release position.
Typically, slam latches are configured with a single latch component that extends into the strike channel from one side thereof. As such, the latch is limited as to the size of the strike component it can effectively latch, since the strength of the latch may be compromised if the strike component is too small. In addition, when engaged, the forces applied by the strike component, and resultant stresses introduced to the latch, are concentrated on one side of the latch. As such, slam latches are typically made of metal, which can increase the expense thereof, and lead to noise pollution caused by the rattling of the strike component against the latch when engaged.
It also is known to provide latches with dual rotary components that latch or engage in response to the movement of a strike component. Such latches, however, must be reset for subsequent engagements, even if the strike member is withdrawn laterally.
Ordinarily, slam latches are configured to receive a particular type of fastener, whether it is a rivet, screw or bolt, for securing the latch to a support body. Typically, however, the latches are individually configured to receive a particular size and type of fastener. As such, inventories of differently configured latches must be maintained.